Vixen
by starfire25
Summary: Greg's life is in danger when the alluring Rita Von Squeeze escapes from prison and is only interested in one thing... REVENGE! Will have Grody in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I wish I did.

A/N: So, here's my latest attempt at a CSI fic. This is the first time in a long time that I will attempt a multi-chapter fic. And everyone that knew me before knows that I have never been able to finish a multi-chapter fic. And yet here I am. This plot bunny refused to leave my head. This will be written in multiple POV's. So, here goes nothing.

Chapter 1

Greg's POV

I was sitting in the breakroom nursing a cup of coffee while waiting for my shift to start when the very beautiful Morgan walked in. She smiled at me as grabbed a cup of coffee and plopped into the seat next to me.

"How are you doing?" She asks me.

"What?" I ask her.

"I heard about the defense review." She said.

"Oh, that. I'm fine. Finn cleared me." I replied.

"You're not mad at Finn?" She inquired.

"Nah. Finn and I talked over breakfast right after. She treated me." I said with a smile.

"That's good. I'm glad." She said.

I smiled at her. Just as we finished talking, Nick and Finn walk in together laughing about something. Morgan and I looked at them intrigued.

"Care to share?" I asked Nick teasingly.

Nick and Finn both blushed and shook their heads. Nick took the other seat beside me while Finn sat next to Morgan.

"Hey, man how was the training session? How's Catherine?" I asked Nick.

"It was great. Catherine is really happy there." He replied.

''I heard about the defense review." He said.

"It's all good now." I said.

Nick put his hand on my shoulder as I flash my trademark grin. Then Sara walks in and takes a seat next to Finn. Right after Sara sits down, Russel comes in assignments in hand.

"There is only one scene tonight so far. A DB in an alleyway near the strip. And I want Finn and Nick to take that. The rest of us will stay here in case another call comes up." Russel said handing Finn the assignment slip as she and Nick leave.

I watch as Finn and Nick leave. And Russel goes back to his office.

Nick's POV

When Finn and I arrive at the scene, we are met by the cops guarding the scene. I see David Philips examining the body. Finn and I walk over to him.

"Hey super Dave." I said.

"Hey guys. Victim is Callum Tate, 22. Local. Student at UNLV. TOD is approximately 3 hours ago. He's been hacked." Dave said.

Finn and I look at the chop, chopped body. I look at the young man's face and I realize that he bears a resemblance to Greg. I turn to Finn.

"Finn, take a look at the victim. Don't you think he looks a lot like Greg?" I ask Finn.

"He does. That's creepy." Finn replies as she takes a look for herself.

"I noticed that as well." Dave interjects.

Finn starts photographing the body while I begin collecting swabs and evidence. Dave packs up the body. Finn gives me a look.

"Do you think it's coincidence that our victim looks like Greg?" She asks me.

"I don't know. Let's see what the evidence says first." I reply.

Finn and I finish up and we head back to the lab.

Russell's POV

I was sitting in my office catching up on some paperwork when Brass came in with a worried look on his face.

"Where's Greg?" He asked worriedly.

"In the breakroom waiting for a case with Morgan and Sara." I replied.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just got word that Rita Von Squeeze escaped from prison." He replied.

"Who is Rita Von Squeeze?" I inquired.

"Rita Von Squeeze is a serial killer who electrocuted her victims. Greg fell for her when she posed as a teacher and almost got him killed." He said grimly.

I nodded. Brass and I headed into the breakroom. I found Greg talking to Morgan and Sara. The three of them looked up when they saw us.

"New case?" Morgan inquired.

The look on our faces was enough.

''What's wrong?" Sara asked.

Brass and I looked directly at Greg.

"Greg, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I just got word that Rita Von Squeeze escaped from prison. I have reason to believe that she will come after you." Brass said.

The color drained from Greg's face. He put his face in his hands.

"W-what?" Greg stuttered.

"Look, don't worry. I'm giving you round the clock security. I wont let her get to you." Brass continued.

"And I will make sure you stay safe. I have to confine you to the lab and pull you off rotation for the time being until we find her. I hope you don't mind." I said to Greg.

Greg looked at me and nodded. He understood. I was determined to protect Greg at all costs.

A/N: That's all for now. By the way, this story takes place in the current season. After episode 7 but before episode 10. I just wanted Nick to be in this story. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I wish I did.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite my story. I really appreciate it. I noticed that I haven't gotten that many reviews yet. But it's still early. I am sure I'll get more when I start writing the juicy bits. Sorry for the delay. I don't have a timeline on this. But I'll be updating at least once a week. Hopefully, barring any emergency. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2

Finn's POV

When Nick and I walked back into the lab, we both noticed something. Something felt off. It was as if something bad had happened. Nick and I rush in to see Russell in order to tell him about our victim Callum Tate.

"D.B, our victim Callum Tate, looks a lot like Greg." I say showing him the photo that I took a while ago.

Russell looks at the photo and shakes his head. He looks worried. He gives me and Nick a look.

"Guys, something came up. A woman named Rita Von Squeeze just escaped from prison." Russell tells me and Nick.

The color drained from Nick's face.

"Does Greg know?" Nick asks Russell.

"Yes, he does. I am taking him off rotation for now." Russell replied.

"Who is this Rita Von Squeeze? And what does this have to do with our case?" I asked.

"Rita Von Squeeze was a serial killer who posed as a teacher and almost got Greg killed. And now, she wants revenge. And she's starting by killing someone who looks like Greg." Nick said.

"That's terrible." I said.

"By the way, where is Greg?" Nick asked.

"He's in the break room with Morgan and Sara." Russell replied.

"Ok. Good. Let's check on him and then start processing the evidence." Nick said as he turned to me.

"I agree. Let's do that." I said.

Sara's POV

Brass left to take care of Greg's protection detail and Russell went back to his office in order to make some calls. Greg had his head on the table. I got up and went over to him. I placed both my hands on his shoulders.

"It's going to be alright Greg. She won't be able to get to you." I said.

Greg didn't say anything, he just looked at me. Just then, Nick and Finn came through the door. They both immediately went to Greg and hugged him.

"Greggo, man I heard. But don't worry, I won't let her get to you." Nick said.

"Hang in there." Finn said.

"Thanks, guys." Greg replied.

Nick and Finn then left to process the evidence they collected. I looked at Morgan as she took Greg's hand in hers, trying to reassure him. I gently massaged his shoulders to ease the tension in his body. An hour later, Russell comes back in with another callout.

"Morgan and Sara, there is another DB behind the Pine Oaks Motel on Freemont Rd. I need the two of you to take it." Russell said.

Morgan and I looked at each other and nodded. We both got up and we both kissed Greg on the cheeks before leaving. Greg looked at us mournfully.

Morgan's POV

When Sara and I arrive at the scene, we are met by the cops guarding the scene. I see David Philips examining the body. Sara and I walk over to him.

"Hey David." I said.

"Hey guys. Victim is named Matthew Johnson, 37. Local. He is a businessman. He has been dead less than an hour. It feels like déjà vu." David said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked David.

"Take a look." David said.

Sara and I looked at the body which has been hacked. As we look at the victims face, Sara gasps as I stare down in shock. The victim looked like Greg.

"And that's not the worst part." David said.

"The worst part is, Finn and Nick's DB earlier looked exactly the same." David added.

"What?!" Sara and I both shout at the same time.

"Yeah. At that time it was strange. But now it's a pattern." David said.

Sara and I looked at each other. It was worse than we thought. We needed to tell Russell asap.

A/N: That's it for now. Sorry for the long wait. Btw, I am not sure how long this story will be. As of now, I am playing it by ear. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
